Sakuyamon's Summer Job
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Rika and Renamon get a summer job to buy a necklace -complete-
1. One Way to Grow Up

It was another regular day in Japan, and Rika was walking home from school. Sadly today she had a look of being upset upon her face. Why?

Was it school? No, this was her last day of school, summer vacation had started now.

Was it an evil digimon? Nope, no evil monsters to fight today

Was it memories of her dad (is her dad dead?)? No, but that would be a good reason.

It was that her moms birthday was a few weeks away.

Why is that bad? Well you see, a short while ago Rika's mom was talking about this fancy necklace she had seen in this store the other day. It was pure gold with some fancy jewels in it and everything. Yet sadly she had to save her money to get a plane ticket. Something about a business trip.

Rikas grandma would've got it, yet sadly bills were rolling in and so all the money she had needed to go towards that.

And of course Rika, being just a twelve year old girl, to young to be hired could'nt get a job and get money to get it.

* * *

Rika was home now, the look of disapointment about her mom and the necklace still on her face. Her Grandma was out getting groceries at the moment.

Rika sat at the dinner table, she really wanted to get her mom that necklace. But how was she going to get the cash to buy it?

"Maybe I could get Takato to get me a job at his bakery," Rika thought "Oh wait he and his family went to go visit is cousin Kai, Darn it."

Just then Renamon appreed in the room (for the record I find that disappear reaprer thing she dose is creppy)

"Rika is something wrong?" the yellow fox creature asked seeing her tamer upset

"I need money," Rika said explaing the whole situitation to Renamon

"Oh yes she was very fond of that necklace," Renamon said remembering that day

"Ya, but how am I going to buy it? If only their were some way I could grow up faster and be old enough to get a job," Rika said

"Uh...Rika," Renamon said "I think I can help,"

* * *

**What's Renamons plan (insert big duh here)**

**l8ter**


	2. Meet Sally Kumo

"How can you help me get a job Renamon?" Rika asked

"If wer biomerge and become Sakuyamon then..." Renamon began

"Of course," Rika said "Why didn't I think of that sooner? If we biomerge to Sakuyamon, who looks like a older human woman then we can find a nice stable job for a bit and get the money for the necklace,"

"Exaclty," Renamon said

"But first we're going to have to do a little work of are own," Rika said

"Hmm?" Renamon said not fully understanding what Rika meant

"Let's biomerge first then I'll explain," Rika said

And with that are favorite foxy digimon and tamer became the white haired sexy shaman data type digimon known as Sakuyamon.

"Okay Renamon first we have to take off all this armor," Rika said as she removed Sakuyamons helmet, followed by her chest armor, belt, gloves, boots, and finally...

"Uh Renamon?" Rika said feeling Sakuyamons back "Where's the zipper on this thing?"

"Zipper?" Renamon said

"Ya the zipper on this black suit we're wearing," Rika said

"There is no zipper Rika," Renamon said

"Well we can't go out in public wearing this thing," Rika said "Guess we got to get some scissors,"

So after some rough removing of Sakuyamons black suit, and a very unusal visit to Rikas mom's dresser, Rika and Renamon were now almost able to pass as a regluar human. Only one thing was standing between that, the fact that Sakuyamon had those long, foxlike ears. Nothing a nice headband couldn't fix.

"Thank goodness we have such long white hair," Rika said as she looked in a mirror at her, and Renamons new self.

Sakuyamons foxlike ears were now well hidded under her hair thanks to the headband Rika had wrapped around her forehead, which was also hidded under their hair.

They were wearing a purle bra and panies, along with some jeans and a red t-shirt. Also, since Sakyamon wasn't wearing that suit anymore Rika got to see that she now had Renamons beautiful blue eyes.

"This can actually work," Rika said

Just then though Rikas grandma had come home from the store

"Rika, can you and Renamon help me with the...Whoa!" Rikas Grandma said when she saw Sakuyamon wearing what she was wearing.

"What are you two up to?" Rikas Grandma asked very confussed

Rika explained her whole plan about using Sakuyamon to get a job and thus make money for that necklace her mom wanted.

At first Rika thought her grandma would freak and say that it was a dumb idea, but instead she said

"Well you can't go out looking for a job without a resume."

"So you're okay with this?" Sakuyamon said

"Sure," Rikas Grandma said " It'll give you experience in the workforce for later in your life. Oh and try not to do that thing where you talk together, you'll freak your boss out."

"Oh yeah," Rika said realizing her little opps

"C'mon, I'll help you two get a resume made up," Rikas Grandma said.

After a few minutes Sakuyamon now had her own little resume. Her new name was Sally Kumo, she was a college student who had worked at some small clothes store, and used to be a cook,"

"You sure people will buy this?" Sakuyamon asked looking over the resume.

"Sure, they will, don't worry I put myself as one of your former employers, so you two landing a job will be a snap." Rikas Grandma said

"I guess the only thing to do know is go out looking for one," Rika said

"Good luck," Rikas grandma said

So with that Rika and Renamon, now Sally Kumo went out looking for work

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Rice Cakes

Rika and Renamon, now under their new idenity as Sally Kumo were out looking for work now. Armed with nothing more than a pen, a few dolloars that Rikas Grandma gave them, and a couple of resumes.

"So where should we look first Rika?" Renamon asked

"Well we can't go to far," Rika said

"What do you mean?" Renamon asked "We could just fly all around the city in no time."

"That's just it," Rika said "We can't go flying around in broad daylight."

"Who are you talking to miss?" Some guy said noticing the two in one female chatting to herself

"Oh...uh," Renamon said

"I was...just practicing my ventriloquist act," Rika said

"Wow that's good," the guy said "I didn't see your mouth move a bit," (when Rika talks as Sakuyamon, Sakuyamons mouth dosen't move)

"Thank you," Rika said

With that the guy left

"Okay we really need to do something about the way we talk to people," Rika said

"Agreed," Renamon said "We don't want anything like that happening again,"

"So here's what you'll say when we apply at aomeplace," Rika began

A few moments of teaching Renamon some of the basics about applying for a job later, Sally Kumo was ready to find a job

"Good thing that class at my school tought us about job applications," Rika thought

* * *

After about an hour and a half, that had hit a few fast food joints, a few places that needed sign spinners, a gas station, and a supermarket.

They were outside walking around again now

"Why'd that eletronic application have that ridiculous questionare in it?" Rika asked

"It was a real time waster," Renamon agreed

Just then something a but unexpected happened, Sakuyamons stomach growled.

Darn I forgot to eat dinner when I got home from school," Rika said now looking around for a nice private place to change back to their regular selves

"There's no many people around," Renamon said

"Darn," Rika said

There stomach growled again

"Well I suppose we'd better get used to being like this more often then not now anyway," Rika said as they walked over to a small food stand nearby

"Hi miss," the stand guy said "What can I get ya?"

"Order to plain rice cakes," Rika whispered

"Two rice cakes," Renamon said

"Sure you don't want anything else?" stand guy said

"Say no thank you," Rika whispered again

"No thank you," Renamon said

"Okay here you go," stand guy said giving Sakuyamon her meal "That'll be five dollars. Say did you here somebody whispering just now?"

"No," Renamon said as she paid for her food and left

"I could've sworn I heard somebody else talking just now," stand guy thought

Sakuyamon was now sitting at a bench with her food

"Um...how's this going to work?" Rika asked

"Honestly, I don't know," Renamon said

"Well we don't really have choice here," Rika said "Eat it,"

Renamon then opened her mouth and bit into the rice cake, as she did Rika suddenly tasted the delicious treat. Renamon swalloed and Rika could feel the food going down her throat as well. Soon enough Renamon had eaten both of the rice cakes, and both she and Rika were full.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Rika said, then burped

"Ew," Renamon said

With that they appied at a few more places, then the sun sun started to set so they went home

* * *

**Which place do you think they should go work at?**

**l8ter**


	4. Interview

A few days passed and Rika and her digimon went out applying at places more.

"Geeze how long dose it take to get a response?" Rika said coming home, she and Renamon were Sakuyamon. A.k.a Sally Kumo.

Anyway just as they got ito their home and split back to normal, Rikas grandma came over and said

"I got a call from a Mr. Wang, from Wangs gas station,"

"Huh," Rika said surprised "Renamon get the phone,"

"Huh?" Renamon said

"He's heard your voice," Rika said

So with that Renamon got the phone and talked to Mr. Wang

"Hello?" Renamon said

"Sally Kumo?" Wang said

"Yes this is Sally," Renamon said

"Yes I'm calling about the application you dropped of," Wang said "And I'd like to schedule an interview with you,"

"Really?" Renamon said suprised

"Yes," Wang said "Tomarrow at three sound good,"

"Sure," Renamon said

With that Wang hung up.

"Rika we got an interview," Renamon said

"Really?" Rika said excitedly

"Oh this is wonderful," Rikas grandma said "Now we got to get you two some practice for your interview,"

So with that Rika and Renamon underwent some training for their interview to come.

* * *

The following day in the afternoon Rika and Renamon, once again Sally Kumo, were now at Wangs gas station.

"Well here we go Renamon," Rika said inside her digimon

"Don't worry Rika we'll get it," Renamon said

With that they went in the station and met Mr. Wang for the interview.

And after a couple of questions that Sakuyamon was now prepaired for, along with being extra polite. Mr. Wang said

"Well Sally I'm inpressed with what you've told me about yourself."

"Thank you," Renamon said

"And I'm pleased to say you got the job," Wang said

Sakuyamon was dumbfounded, yet Rika was able to give Wang a handshake,"

"Thank you," Renamon said follwing Rikas lead

"You start tomarrow," Wang said

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Working

Two weeks had passed now and Sakuyamon was really enjoying her new job at the gas station.

It was a pretty easy place to work though all things considered. Keep the place clean, stock the selves that held snacks, refill the soda machine, run the cashier. Simple stuff

Rika was a bit annoyeed at the fact that she couldn't talk at all while on job. Renamon did all the talking.

Anyway the real reason they both enjoyed the job so much was the amount of money they were getting paid. Around $250.00 a week

"Yes, we almost have enough to get that necklace," Rika said while the place was empty Wang was in the back room

"Yes Rika," Renamon said

Just then two very familar people came in. It was Kazu and Kenta, apparently they had gone on a bike ride and had come in to get a quick drink.

"Yo Kenta I..." Just then Kazu saw who was behind the counter of this place.

"Saku..."

Sakuyamon quickly told the two boys to shhh. If it weren't for the cameras and Wang in the next room she'd have done something more drastic.

"Listen guys we're doing this to help buy Rikas mom a necklace," Renamon said

"Oh, cool," Kenta said "Must be real special if you're going this far for it,"

"It is," Renamon said

With that Kazu and Kenta got some cokes and then left

"Boy I wish Guardamon and I could something like that," Kazu said

"Hahahaha," Kenta laughed "If you two merged you'd probably end up becoming some kind of caraval ride

"Better then being something out of a Valentines day parade," Kazu said

"Hey we could probably end up being something awesome," Kenta said

* * *

Later that day, two other very familar faces came into the store. Henry and Suzi

Henry was taking his sis to the park, but wanted to stop in for a drink as well.

In the end Sakuyamon did what she already did to Kazu and Kenta. Everything went smoothly after that

"Henry you should try that," Suzi said

The image of Henry and Terriermon either being a fireworks laucher, or a caraval ride came to mind.

"Or maybe Lopmon and I could,"

Now the image of some crazy Easter Bunny came into his mind

* * *

**First off sorry for the wait. was acting strage for me a bit.**

**Anyway that's over so I'm finally able to wrap this thing up in another chap or 2**

**l8ter**


	6. Birthday

Sakuyamon was working at the gas staion late at night, sweeping the floor. Mr. Wang had gone out on break.

"Yes," Rika said "Once this work week is done we'll have enough cash to get that necklace,"

"Good thing your mother isn't coming home until a few days after this week," Renamon said

Just then the doors to the staion burst open and a man wearing a ski mask and hold a gun ran in.

"Give me the cash! This is a robbery!" the crook said

Rika and Renamon thought this over for a second, then Sakuyamon said

"Mister, you picked the wrong place to rob,"

"Huh?" the crook said since Rika and Renamon talked together "How'd you..?"

"Spirit strike!" Sakuyamon said unleashing four fox spirits that flew towards the crimminal

"Ah!" What's going on?" the crook said trying to swat the fox ghosts. He even tried shooting them. Yet his attacks had no effect

With the robber distracted, Sakuyamon got her broom, and whacked the crook in the back of the head. Knocking him out.

Sakuyamon the caled the cops and they took the crook away.

Mr. Wang was so happy that he gave Sakuyamon her full paycheck early, plus a bonus.

"Wow, we got enough to buy the necklace, and have cash left over," Rika said

"What are you going to spend the rest on?" Renamon asked

"Hmmm," Rika thought

* * *

A short time later Rikas mother came home and Rika and her Grandma celebrated her birthday.

"Here mom," Rika said giving her a present

"What is it?" Rika's mom asked

"Open it and see," Rika said

Her mother did, only to be suprised at the beautiful necklace inside

"Oh my..." her mother said speechless "Rika how did you..?"

"Renamon and I got a summer job," Rika said "Oh that reminds me,"

Just then Rika got out a box of energy drinks (note ep 16 for this gag) and gave it to her foxy friend

"Huh!" Renamon said suprised

"Enjoy Renamon," Rika said

Renamon then proceeded to drink all the bottles in the box at once.

"Wow she loves that drink," Rikas Grandma said

After that Renamon went on a sort of sugar rush for a while, then passed out

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten a whole box of them," Rika said

**The End**


End file.
